goliathcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Races
Welcome to the Races page! Here you will find a breakdown on all the races of GC2 which leads to more detailed pages including the history, customs of each race. The Humans (Technological Human) Alignment: Neutral The human empire, known formally as The Imperials began many hundreds of thousands of years ago on the world designated GC1. This race began from humble beginnings and eventually came to dominate the whole planet through their ingenius ability at manipulating their environments with various tools they had fashioned and improved upon. It seemed that as the technology of the race improved so did the the spread of their various empires throughout history even up to the point where the race began to venture slowly away from their homeworld and ever more increasingly to other planets in their star system. Sadly despite this race's gifts with technology they have not been free of a dark past. Over the many years this race has been in existence they have seen the bloody hand of war and the masacre of innocents countless times - including, most recently, events surrounding the High Council's activation of The 'Terminus Contraption' which subsequently led to the destruction of the entire population of the planet and all other species. Fortunately some of the race managed to escape this cataclysm and using their space folding vessels travelled the stars for aeons in search of a new home. They found this sanctuary in a planet similar to their own which they have since designated GC2. Though the modern human imperial empire has long since fallen with the death of their homeworld, this handful of humans that remain look to the past for their mistakes and begin to forge a new golden age for their people. Artistic Influence: Colonial Marines (Aliens), Imperial Guard (Warhammer 40,000) The Chelok (Tribal Human) The Chelok are the original inhabitants of the planet known as GC2. They refer to the planet as Che'Le'Dar and are a peaceful self sustaining race that lives in harmony with with their surroundings. They are known for their unusual dress and beak like mouths and shaved heads. The Chelok spend most of their time tending to the fields and wildlife of the planet and worship a deity they refer to as Chere'Bar, the spiritual life of the planet. They tend to the land in the belief that they are tending to the sacred body of their goddess and often take the weather and natural disasters such as earthquakes that create chasms across the land as signs from their goddess that something is wrong. The Leader of Chero'Bak is High Chieftan Che'De'Som, a tribal leader of all the Chelok people of GC2. This leader is wise beyond his years and is from a long line of leaders who have kept their peoples customs throughout the ages. They speak of a land far to the west that they originally hail from and keep many strange and unusual mythological texts that cover much of the history of GC2 prior to the arrival of the humans. Such myths include a creation story of the Chelok race which speaks of a reason for the undead that are known to roam the shadows at night... The Mysmaal (Vampire) Aligntment: Neutral/Evil The Mysmaal were originally an ancient race corrupted by the army of Chaos but somehow managed to regain their free will. It is not known precisely the history of the original race or how they gained freedom from the Amyg but it is certain that this race suffer a curse of consuming human flesh and blood for sustenence. This vampiric race however has known to side with the armies of Good on occasion but few outsiders see them as a allies and more enemies. Artistic Influence: Vampire, traditional The Vishim (Elf) Alignment: Good An ancient race of elf like beings that inhabit GC2. Read more on our Vishim page! Artistic Influence: Elves (traditional), Eldar (Warhammer 40,000) Chaos/Chaotic (Undead) Alignment: Evil Originally from a twin universe of complete chaos this living dark force known only as 'Amyg' specialises in corrupting living beings to it's will. Driving it's victims insane and eventually to death the unfortunate ones chosen as brought back to life to service their corruptor for an eternity. Consuming all that it comes across, the Amyg's hellish armies have grown and tirelessly conquered much of the outer universe as it aims to plunge everything into absolute unruly madness. Artistic Influence: Chaos Marines (Warhammer 40,000) The Terrix (Hive Monsters) Alignment: Evil These creatures are hive like beings that spread from planet to planet infesting planets to increase it's brood and continuing on it's journey to the next planet. These beings are ferocious, with a vast array of spider like subspecies they live only to consume, infest and serve their mighty queen. Artistic Influence: Tiranids (Warhammer 40,000) Aliens franchise, Starship Troopers, Zerg (Starcraft) The Triume (Living Spirits) Alignment: Neutral Nobody is quite sure what these beings are, all they know is they are without a physical bodies although they have, over the years, appeared in occasion in human form. Over the many thousands of years that this race has been spoken of, tales of have them have usually spoken of them as the 'faceless' or 'winged ones' and they appear to intervene in times of great peril for either a species or an individual. One would be led to believe that this race is lawful good, but texts from a variety of races including Sylik have spoken of the influences of these entities. Artistic Influences: Angels, Silver surfer (Marvel) Dracon (Half Dragon) Alignment: Good The half dragons were created as an experiment by the Sylik thousands of years ago. Hoping to fuse the strength of dragons with the obedience of the human slaves the Sylik had intended to create a new army of slaves. Unfortunately the experiment was a failure and this race was abandoned in a distant planet, a mistake they would learn to later regret following the Asyilian Wars. Artistic Influences: Iksar (EverQuest) The Cybran (Cyborg) Alignment: Evil A cybernetic race of unknown origin and fantatical devotion to their cause. Despite their half being, half machine make up they totally lack emotion and will stop at nothing to achieve the ends defined by the parameters of their mission. Artistic Influences: Skynet (Terminator), The Tau (Warhammer 40,000) The Gray (Alien, Traditional) Alignment: Neutral An ununsual race of interdimensional travelling aliens that have dabbled in the fates of races since the beginning of the universe. Sometimes called 'The Watchers' this race is by far the most technologically advanced in the universe but comparitively weak physical strength. This race has survived many threats thrown at it over the billions of years it has been in existence. It see's itself as stewards of the destiny of the universe, something they cannot explain. Some have suggested that the Gray were either the creators of the Cybran or were a 3rd party involved but they neither admit nor deny it. Artistic Influence: Grays (Ufology) The Sylik (Alien, Snakelike) Alignment: Evil This snake like race are extremely dangerous in combat and even more deadly with technology. Bred for war, without forgiveness and sworn enemies of the gray this race has travelled the universe hunting Terrix for sport and conquering worlds for their mighty leader, Emperor Shesha which they look upon as a living god. It is said in ages past this serpentine race single handedly destroyed the original pantheon of the gods in their ever insatiable lust for power. Artistic Inflence: Shissar (EverQuest), Naga (Mythology)